Behind the book
by Shadowtigs
Summary: A collection of short two/ three part stories on what happened in Camelot after the events of Sonic and the Black Knight and how Sonic copes as the new king of Camelot and the changes he brings. New Lancelot faces his worst nightmare.
1. Camping pt1

Camelot's knights lay clustered around a fire. Camping, that was what the King had called it. Now Percival lay reclining with Galahad by the fire, Lamorak was far too close to Lancelot and Gawain for their comfort, Sonic was grinning like a moron and holding something soft on a stick over the fire and Caliburn was ignoring everyone.

"So" the King decided to break the silence "why don't we tell stories?"

Disdainfully Lancelot regarded the king "Tales are for children"

Galahad grinned "they don't have to be Father. The story of how you got your sword wasn't!"

Green eyes lit up "hey that's a good point, how did you get your blades?"

Percival frowned "well it's a bit hard to believe…"

* * *

The girl stood surging against the blade's weight. Her small frame trembled wildly as it crashed down near her feet. Her hair, once pristine in a ponytail, hung loose at the sides of her face which was dipping with sweat. The light shift she had belted at the waist no longer floated and clung to her awkward figure. The blade fell to the ground with a clatter and she followed it down. Her three observers were silent for a moment before the dark furred hedgehog spoke

"I think it just became apparent why there are no female knights in this order"

Gawain shook his head and sighed "I admire her determination but she lacks the strength to be a knight"

The third knight frowned and walked off to inspect a pile of weapons. Red and violet eyes followed.

"Lamorak needs to realise his sister isn't cut out for this" Lancelot snarled

Ignoring Lancelot the hawk wandered over to the young cat with something in his arms. Gently he bent down and pulled her to her feet.

Sighing Lamorak regarded his 15 year old sister "the blades you're trying to use are too heavy"

The girls eyes were filled with tears she refused to let fall "I can do it Lamorak just let me keep trying"

"Here Percival" the hawk blushed as he pushed what he was carrying into her arms "you'll be able to use this… just stay of the bigger blades" the blush darkened "I don't want you getting hurt"

Lancelot and Gawain were speechless. Lamorak; rough, insensitive, womanising Lamorak, was being nice. Caring even.

Percival glanced at the slim sword she now possessed "what is it brother?"

Lamorak grinned as he pulled her hair back into its usual style "it's a rapier"

The girl beamed then, narrowing her eyes, leapt elegantly towards the training dummy and decapitated it with a single, swift blow. Lamorak beamed, Gawain applauded and even Lancelot gave a nod of approval.

The echidna laughed "If she does that before the king we finally have a female knight"

* * *

Purring happily Percival beamed at Sonic "as you can see I did show the king and he liked it"

Lamorak grinned across to her "I knew you could do it Percy"

Laughing Sonic looked at Lamorak "I had no idea you had it in you"

Galahad smirked "Father was the same when he watched me struggle with a sword"

Even Caliburn's eyes flickered to the cold knight before returning to his son. Lamorak darted between the two youngest knights.

"This I've got to hear!" the hawk smirked as Lancelot and Gawain brushed the shoulder the hawk had placed his arm round.

Galahad chewed his lip nervously "well then…"

* * *

It was years of practise that saved the knight from the blow; it still left a fine scratch on his chest. Wearily red eyes trailed to sheepish gold which widened at the sight of welling blood.

"Father are you alright?" Galahad frowned and let the blade slide from his grip.

Lancelot ran a hand through his upturned quills and sighed "it is nothing Galahad… merely a surface wound" the elder hedgehog frowned deeply "Though I don't recall telling you to attack me"

The young knight in training blushed "I- I didn't mean to f-father, I can't make the blade go where I want"

Sighing again Lancelot regarded his son "I must take my leave now Galahad" white ears fell back and Lancelot frowned "Do not despair… perhaps I will find a solution on my travels"

A few weeks later Lancelot hit the ground rolling and smirked "You almost had me that time my son"

The gold eyes shone as the boy clutched his small spear like blade "You were right Father; a shorter blade was what I needed" he beamed up at the other hedgehog "thank you for this"

Lancelot gave a rare smile and ruffled his son's quills "You will only come of age once Galahad and now you are truly a knight I suppose I must stop telling you what you can and can't do" Lancelot held the other at arm's length and smiled sadly "If you wish to fight battles then so be it"

Waving his sword in triumph Galahad grinned back at his new teacher "I'll be the greatest knight that ever lived… after you of course my Lord" he added as an afterthought.

Joyfully Lancelot threw back his head and laughed "I'm flattered Galahad but you will surpass me easily"

* * *

Sonic gave a low whistle "that was modest of you Lancelot… we should see that side more often"

Even Gawain seemed impressed "aww I knew you loved the kid really"

The comment caused Lancelot's pale son to blush whilst his father glared at the echidna "have one yourself and see what happens"

Gawain roared with laughter "Doesn't seem to have changed Lamorak"

"Hey!" the hawk protested "I don't have any children!"

The whole camp fell silent. Again.

Gawain cracked first "want to hear how I gained my swords?"

Letting out a sigh of relief Sonic grinned "go for it"

* * *

Arthur watched the row of targets fall. His nephew charged powerfully through without blocking the blows from his training companions, his shield hung uselessly on his arm. The young knight had power though; no one was coming back for more from the youth. Gawain seemed to tilt with his sword like he was off balance, the thought was a surprise to the king and he knew what he must do for the other. A hand was held up and the training stopped.

Gawain grinned as he jogged over, he was unaffected by the weight of the blade which confirmed Arthur's decision "How was that?"

Wordlessly Arthur took the shield, examined its undamaged surface for a moment, and passed his nephew an identical sword to the one he already held.

Violet eyes widened in surprise and the king sighed "you may gain fewer injuries this way"

The echidna raced off and ten minutes later was the lone combatant on the field. In this case it truly seemed attack was the best form of defence.

* * *

Lamorak laughed as the tale ended "seems we have something in common there Gawain"

Percival glanced up at her brother with a burning curiosity reflexed in her amber-gold eyes "You've never told me why you duel wield brother"

The hawk grinned and, tucking his hands behind his head, leant back against the log his two companions were also using "well it actually involves our father…"

"Oh great" Gawain rolled his eyes "another Pellinore story"

Harshly Lancelot snapped at his violet eyed ally "Place you silly family feud aside Gawain else we shall be subject to this story whilst we are trying to sleep"

As Lancelot had insisted Arondight remain at his side no one disagreed with the proud knight. After a momentary pause Lamorak spoke again

"Thank you for that Lancelot" he shifted before clearing his throat "As I was saying…"

* * *

A young Lamorak stood before his father with a blade in each hand

"Father" the boy enquired gently "don't I need a shield?"

The gold hawk threw back his head and laughed "Lamorak as my son you possess incredible strength and resilience" he ruffled the younger bird's head feathers "that strength will allow you to cut down your opponents before they even have a chance to strike you"

Smiling, Lamorak's bright icy blue eyes betrayed his true uncertainty at his father's words "I'll try Father"

Tentatively Lamorak stepped forward and swung both blades in an unsteady arc towards his chosen wooden targets. Unfortunately the force behind one blade was greater than the other and the hawk over balanced. He hit the floor rolling and stood with a burning determination. Repeating the maneuverer again and again the boy was met with the same results each time. Exhausted, the young hawk's eyes held a stubborn set as he swung first one blade then the other. It went well at first until the two blades collided as their owner followed through his blows. The horrible grinding impact jarred the young knight's arm and both blades were dropped in favour of cradling the injury. Despairing blue eyes sought out the form of his father but the elder hawk was no longer overlooking the training ground. Lamorak hung his head in despair at the idea of having driven his father away with his failures. Gently gloved fingers trailed under the boy's golden beak and twisted it until blue eyes the gaze of their maker. Pellinore smirked weakly

"Harder than it looks then?"

Blinking in surprise, Lamorak answered "I can't do it Father"

An irritated look crossed the older hawk's face "You've only tried it today" then he shook his head and sighed "I forget when you're young you just want to impress everyone, charging into battles and grabbing glory and honour" Pellinore's eyes were distant "I was like you once Lamorak… I wanted everything to just happen" the hawk laughed "when I first put my hand to blade I was terrible; never thought I'd get it if I'm honest, but I kept at it and… well I'm a knight aren't I?"

Lamorak nodded and grinned "No sword's going to get the better of me… even if there are two of them"

His father ruffled the green feathers again and left the other to practise.

* * *

Percival chewed her lower lip gently "I had no idea Father could be that way"

Lamorak snorted "I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't there"

Questioningly Sonic glanced at the knights.

Lamorak grinned "Our father was a womanizer, an irresponsible fool who didn't know who his children were… he was fond of taverns"

Again everyone stared at Lamorak.

Sighing Sonic spoke up "guess it's your turn Lancelot"

Coldly the knight regarded his king "I think not"

Frowning the cobalt hedgehog started to count the others off on his fingers "Gawain, Galahad, Lamorak and Percival all told their stories and you already know mine… it has to be you Lancelot"

The knight waved him off "those how need to know do and I have no intention of including you in that group"

However what Lancelot missed as he turned away from the king to signal the end of discussion was his silver furred son grinning and mouthing the words "I'll tell you later"


	2. break 1

Galahad jogged over to Sir Percival. An air of eagerness and nerves surrounded the pair; they were on night patrol.

"I assume you got placed on patrol too" Percival called to her friend once she spotted his stand out white quills.

Golden eyes shimmered as the other replied "Correct" he looked round anxiously "though to be honest this is my first patrol without Lancelot, Gawain or Lamorak in attendance"

Blushing Percival nodded "It is the same for me I am afraid"

The younger knight beamed "Don't be sad Percival; seems our elders finally deem us fit for some true responsibility"

"You mean they finally accept we are done training?" Amber gold eyes shone in delight

Galahad laughed and spun the other round "Let's make sure they don't regret the decision"

As the pair wandered through the town they found the citizens far more open that when the elder knights were present; some even stopped for a quick conversation. The two young knights were feeling proud of themselves by the time they reached the tavern, they had managed to break up a quarrel and stop a smuggler. This was the real challenge however.

"And I told him… I said you have no idea who you're messing with" the drunk voice drifted from inside

Percival frowned "Lamorak?"

Pushing open the door the two knights were horrified. Lamorak sat telling wild stories to a crowd of women, Gawain was involved in a bar brawl and Lancelot, the most serious of the trio, lay sprawled out across the bar clutching an empty tankard.

Sighing Percival turned to her friend "So much for our responsibility"

"They just wanted to get drunk" Galahad scowled as he pulled the dark furred hedgehog to his feet and ended up taking most of the weight.

Rolling her eyes at the other's predicament, Percival shepherded Lamorak and Gawain towards the doors. When Galahad joined her with Lancelot swaying drunkenly towards the side the young knight wasn't supporting she laughed at him.

"Can't say we didn't have our abilities put to the test tonight"

Grimacing Galahad replied "escorting three drunk knights home isn't what I expected from the job description"

As the pair set off each agreed it was a night to remember and it was a shame Lancelot, Gawain and Lamorak couldn't.


	3. camping pt2

Golden eyes stared intently at the sleeping form of his father; the young knight knew he was asleep from the many nights when he was a child and Lancelot had stayed at the convent during a storm as they had often driven the, usually brave, boy into his father's bed. It was from those nights he also knew that the dark furred hedgehog slept clutching his blade and was difficult to awaken; although you had to duck if you succeeded as the bold knight never seemed to function when half awake. After a few more moments of hearing the other's steady, deep breathing, Galahad gave the all clear. All the other knights, a talking sword and their cobalt king gathered round the embers of the dying fire which Percival stoked into a light blaze. Gawain slotted himself between the King and Percival to avoid another encounter with his hawk companion's lack of appreciation for personal space.

"So" the king beamed "how about Lance's sword story?"

Galahad frowned "Father won't like that name…"

Mischievously emerald eyes shone "what Lance doesn't know won't hurt him"

Frowning deeper, Galahad decided that the king could call his father what he liked "If you say so but I did warn you Sire."

"Get on with the story!" Lamorak hissed from his place by the fire where he was now bothering his lavender sister with his love of hugs.

Nodding determinedly Galahad began "My father's sword was given to him by the Lady of the Lake and was crafted from the stars"

Sonic laughed lightly "not exactly adventurous Galahad"

Rolling his eyes at the king, Gawain sighed "whilst it sounds like nothing that blade never loses its edge"

Five pairs of eyes slid cautiously over to the sleeping knight who clutched the said blade, when they saw he was still they relaxed.

Letting out a low whistle of admiration Sonic broke the silence "Remind me to stay away from him in a bad mood"

"Father did have to prove himself worthy of such a blade" regardless of the interruption Galahad continued "He slayed a dragon to become its true wielder"

Sonic laughed "Even I've done that and you've seen what I had to do the job" emerald eyes glared at Caliburn

"Fool without me you are nothing!" the sword hissed

"I wouldn't underestimate Arondight; it has slew more knights than any other in this land" came the low, smug voice from behind "And I do recall I said you weren't to hear this story" Reaching forward Lancelot tugged his son's ear "I assume you hear that Galahad"

Flattening his ears to prevent further jerking, Galahad sighed sadly "I am sorry I disobeyed you Father"

Lancelot nodded dismissively and turned his attention to the king "For future note Sire my name is Lancelot, Lance is unacceptable even from you"

Sonic froze "You heard that?"

The self-proclaimed Ultimate knight laughed "Galahad is a great knight and I'm sure his own deeds will surpass my own in time" the younger knight flushed at the praise and Lancelot ruffled his quills "he's rather naïve and I'm sorry to say I deceived him"

Percival frowned "You seem remarkably calm about the matter Sir Lancelot"

It was true; Lancelot was known for his ruthless nature to those who crossed him. All the knights could assume was that Lancelot had no desire to explain to Elaine why he had cut their son off in his prime… or he had something planned.

Smirking, Lancelot turned to the female "Years of practise Percival" Arondight hung by the knight's side and he took the blade out to admire its surface "I no longer intend to stay and, whilst I have no doubts regarding Caliburn, I hope the King proves himself capable of fending off the beasts that fill the night"

The knights watched their ally's retreating form before turning to their king. Emerald eyes flicked to the talking blade

"After your dragon comment? I think I shall decline to help you" the proud sword informed the hedgehog.

Sonic groaned "Lancelot come back!"

Gawain frowned "I think you may have to beg Sire"

Emerald eyes narrowed "Never thought I'd miss Shadow!"

Jumping to his feet Lamorak called to his king "Sire you said we should warn you to stay away from Lancelot in a bad mood!"

The cobalt hedgehog frowned "Oh yeah… Come on Galahad let's go get your old man"

"Sire" the silver furred knight frowned as he was dragged along "I don't think he'll like being called that either… he's not really old you see"

Sonic laughed and turned to the young knight "Kid I can see I need to teach you about expressions"

Frowning again Galahad spoke "You may want to teach Father first"

Sonic sighed and turned back "Hello Lance…" a sharp point rested on his black nose "I suppose you heard the old man thing then?"


	4. Hidden truths pt1

Sorry for the long wait but exams got in the way

* * *

"Father how do you know you're in love?"

Ruby eyes had widened at his son's voice and Lancelot turned to find the boy gazing down at the floor "What was that Galahad?"

Slowly the young hedgehog met his father's gaze "I asked you how you know you're in love?"

Fortunately Camelot's bravest knight was saved from answering as a blue streak flashed past. The King quickly skidded to a halt and grinned at the pair as a weary Gawain limped his way along the corridor.

"There you two are!" Emerald eyes shone "I figured I'd spend some time with my loyal knights and find out what passes the time round here"

Frowning as what he deemed important conversation was put aside, Galahad was still too tempted by the concept of learning more about the Knight of the wind's world to resist falling into step with his new monarch.

Cheerily Gawain fell in with Lancelot "You look as though you've seen a ghost"

Slowly the ebony furred knight sighed "The day I most feared has arrived"

Uncertain violet eyes rested on the other knight "What do you mean?"

"Galahad is in love" was the reply

Gawain frowned; it couldn't be right certainly Galahad had a spring in his step and a gleam in his eyes and…

"Lancelot we have to stop this!" cried the echidna.

Wearily ruby eyes rolled in his direction "It's not that bad, it simply means we will have to educate him in how to talk to women"

Frantically shaking his head, Gawain pulled Lancelot aside "Women are dangerous, they'll have the fool risking his life in impossible quests to prove his love, trick him about their natures"

"Carry his child through an act of unspeakable deception" ruby eyes held a look of pure horror "Gawain we must find this witch and ensure she never lays her hands on Galahad!"

Silently pondering his comrade's statement Gawain frowned "What kind of woman would Galahad find to his taste?"

Lancelot opened his mouth to speak the shook his head "I-I do not know"

A determined gleam filled Violet eyes "then we shall simply have to find out"

A few minutes later Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Lamorak and Sonic were seated, or in the latter's case reclining, in the chairs that surrounded the Round Table.

"No Caliburn?" Lamorak inquired half-heartedly. It was clear no one truly missed the sword's presence.

Stretching out across his chair, the king grinned "Not this time"

"What about Percival?" the question this time came from Gawain.

"She said she'd come later" her green feathered brother muttered.

Lazily a pair of emerald eyes moved to meet Lancelot's gaze "So what did I interrupt between you and Galahad?"

Surprisingly Galahad answered "Nothing much I was just asking Father about women"

Before the youngest hedgehog had finished speaking Sonic and Lamorak were standing behind him.

"You've got a girl then?" laughed the king as he ruffled the other's upwards growing quills

Practically bouncing in excitement Lamorak leaned closer "Who is she?"

Blushing, Galahad absently began to trace a pattern on the table's surface "I don't even know if I am in love"

The king gave a low whistle "Hey Lancelot you want to take this one?"

With a defeated sigh Lancelot spoke " I suppose love is where you can think of no other, when no matter how beautiful a woman is she cannot compare to yours… Ultimately you feel incomplete without her and you would let nothing stand in the way of her happiness even if it means you yourself do not get what you want."

"You're thinking of Mother aren't you?" Teased the silvery hedgehog; Galahad alone missed the shadow that darkened Lancelot's eyes at those words.

"So who is she?" Lamorak was probing again

Gawain smirked "Bet you've picked a beauty"

Laughing Sonic joined in the teasing "You going to sweep her off her feet?"

"No girl can resist a knight" cooed the hawk

A loud crash echoed through the hall as the doors were flung open. Amber eyes narrowed in irritation as Percival saw her sparring partner surrounded by their elders.

"Well I had come to join the discussion but it seems you children are at it again" stubbornly the female knight muscled her way through the trio of males and extended a hand to her friend "Let's go Galahad; we're the only mature ones here"

As he took her hand an unmistakable blush crossed the youngest knight's tan muzzle. As the door swung back on the pair's heels the remaining knights and their king stood in astonishment.

"It's Percival he loves?" Gawain was the first to speak.

Sonic shook his head wistfully "They grow up so fast" When he felt Lancelot's angry eyes burning holes in his back the cobalt hedgehog sighed "I miss Tails"

"Hey Lancelot what was with that funny look you had when Galahad asked if you were thinking about his mother?" For once Lamorak was all business.

Lancelot groaned and uncharacteristically let himself slump in the chair he occupied "Elaine used sorcery to make me think she was another; I spared her only because of Galahad" ruby eyes closed "Twice she has deceived me but she has saved me and so done me kindness also."

"And your son" a concerned Gawain added "she gave you Galahad"

Exposing his fangs in a bitter growl Lancelot replied "One of her few redeeming qualities"

Frowning Lamorak regarded his ally "Why didn't you tell that to Galahad?"

Three pairs of eyes locked on to the avian knight.

"You can't do that!" Gawain cried

"Why don't you tell Percival you had no idea she even existed until you ran into her?" Snarled the ebony hedgehog

Puffing up his feathers in rage, the hawk's icy eyes narrowed "That's low Lancelot. Besides it's different; Percival is the result of my parents actions not mine and therefore not my responsibility"

Dryly Gawain cut in "Your children must adore you Lamorak"

"I have no children!" The hawk's screech was primal.

A ruby flash cut the room and Ddraig Goch, Lancelot's strongest sword, stood embedded in the table.

"At least Caliburn isn't here to mock me for losing control and scold me for letting Lancelot break the table" Sonic sighed as he watched the pair.

Diving across the room Lancelot pinned Lamorak against the wall "Clearly! If you had children Lamorak you would understand why I can't tell my son he is a by-product of sorcery!"

There was a soft clunk as one of the great wooden doors was allowed to fall back in place and in silence blue, violet, crimson and emerald eyes all turned towards it.

"You don't think…" Gawain began

Swallowing hard Sonic nodded "they've been there…"

"The whole time?" Lamorak whispered as the iron grip on his shoulders tightened.

The room fell into a silence that was punctured regularly by Lancelot's sharp drawn breaths until

"Lamorak!"


	5. hiding truths break 2

A blue streak tore through the grand halls of Camelot.

"Got to hide it! Got to hid it!" muttered the emerald eyed hedgehog as he tore round the corner… and slammed straight into Gawain.

"Sire are you alright?" The echidna knight inquired.

Quickly hiding the object behind his back, Sonic stood and brushed himself off "Fine Gawain just running that's all"

Frowning Gawain stared down the hall "I can see that… Have you annoyed Lancelot again?"

A look of disbelief crossed the peach muzzle "Me? Lance and I get along great"

Violet eyes rolled "Sure you do"

Circling to keep his back away from the echidna, the king laughed "Well it's been nice seeing you Gawain but I've really got to dash"

As he tore off Sonic transferred his prize to his front. Gawain stared after him with a puzzled look

"I wonder what he's done this time?"

Slaloming through the grand castle Sonic just started to relax when a blur of black and red caught his eyes. Skidding to a stop the blue hedgehog gave a startled yelp as his eyes locked with Lancelot's. For a moment the pair stood deadlocked until the Blue blur curled into a ball and spin dashed through a wall.

Concerned Lancelot turned to the slightly shorter form behind him "Galahad stay away from Sir Sonic for a few days… he seems a little off and I don't want you serving another Black Knight"

"But Father…" Galahad's protests fell on deaf ears as his father plunged into a new trail of thought.

Unable to shake the sense of déjà vu he was felling Lancelot regarded his son "Galahad you haven't seen your mother round here recently have you?"

Meanwhile Sonic had finally reached his goal and in a second he was relieved of his burden.

As the flames devoured the book Merlina frowned "Was that really necessary?"

Disbelieving Sonic turned to the court wizard "Lancelot, Lmaorak and Gawain will kill me if they ever find out what going to happen!"

From the doorway a voice sighed "Alright when are you closing our tavern?"

Sighing Sonic turned to the hawk "Of course I run into you here, I already saw the other two!"

Icy blue eyes clouded slightly as Lamroak noted his king's behaviour "Ok what did you say to anger Lancelot?"


	6. Hidden truths pt2

After finally succeeding in prising Lancelot away from his feathered ally, Gawain sighed

"Well this is a fine mess"

Venomous ruby eyes raised to meet the echidna and Gawain quickly learned why Lancelot was rarely seen without his helm; that fury could kill a lesser man in a glance.

Bearing his fangs as he hissed, Lancelot replied "You need not inform me of that Gawain!" the hedgehog's quills stood on end making a point of how dangerous the other was to cross; even unarmed he could cause some real harm "It is no wonder I do not discuss matters of my personal time with you"

Recovering from the shock of almost being strangled by the ebony furred knight seemed to restore Lamorak's brash nature "You were the one who admitted it Lancelot… or was that another deceitful trick played on you by Elaine?

Gawain barely reacted in time to catch Lancelot and it took all his strength to restrain the enraged knight. Over the top of the red streaked quills Gawain shot the avian knight a warning glare, unfortunately Lamorak had never been good at holding his tongue.

"Why should I take the blame for his carless nature?" The hawk scowled at his red furred companion "besides what Lancelot spoke will also have harmed my sister. I owe him nothing for what he has done so if he is too arrogant to realise the fault is his then I shall not regret the loss of an ally."

The room fell silent as green, blue and violet eyes waited for the explosion that would follow; it never came. Lancelot gently pushed Gawain's hands from where they gripped his arms and allowed himself to slump to the floor.

"I should keep my own counsel" Lancelot sighed.

Racing over to his newest 'buddy' Sonic grinned at the other hedgehog "Don't be like that Lance, just swallow your pride and go find your son. I'm sure you two can work things out" Emerald eyes shifted to regard Lamorak "I'd wait a while if I were you Lamorak; your sister is dangerous when she's mad"

Venturing a small laugh Gawain patted the hawk on the shoulder "We know that already Sire"

Lamorak's own grin was weak "At least I need not worry for her safety"

Sonic laughed as he went to console the green feathered knight "It's us you need to be worried about; Lance, Percy and Galahad could all cause us trouble"

Gawain waited for Lancelot's usual objection to the nickname having already let it be used once but Camelot's greatest knight had vanished

"I don't mean to cause alarm" the echidna began "but Lancelot is now loose within the castle."

"And now we're stuck here" Sonic sighed

Finding Galahad wasn't hard; the youngest of the knights was learning on the rail of the training grounds watching a pair of knights spar. And it seemed that he was still struggling to be aware of his surroundings.

"Galahad." A flicker of amusement crossed Lancelot's features as he watched his son jump; just one of many traits that served to identify the youth as the youngest member of Camelot's elite guard.

"Father." Lancelot's normally expressive son held a steely tone and, though it lacked the power of his father's voice, held a clear note of accusation and anguish.

The emotion in that single word sent shivers down the bravest knight of Camelot; he had often been told of his own skills regarding the conveyance of disappointment but hearing it used by another forced Lancelot to make a mental note to try and be kinder towards his squires. To further alienate his father and mentor Galahad kept his eyes fixed on the duelling combatants in the distance.

Sighing Lancelot broke the silence "Despite what you heard I was fond of your mother; she was beautiful and, though I hate to admit it, far smarter than I."

Pain burned in Galahad's golden eyes "And yet she like you had no desire for a son."

A deep frown crossed the dark furred hedgehog's features "Perhaps she sent you away to live with your aunt so that you would not be ashamed of her actions; she told me about you when we met again and was the one who told me to bring you to Camelot when you turned 15"

"I am surprised you did so" Galahad avoided his father's eyes unwilling to risk that the words offered would be lies.

Running a hand through his upturned quills, Lancelot cast his gaze across the training grounds "Your mother caused me great suffering with her tricks; drove me to madness and condemned me to be cast from my court for years…" ruby eyes shone "However she also saved me from that fate, healed me and acquired a castle where we lived together for a while…"

"Whilst I lived alone." Galahad snarled at the elder knight.

Ebony ears dropped and Lancelot frowned "I thought you liked your home in the nunnery"

Trembling with either fury or sadness the white furred knight finally met his father's gaze "I'd rather have had my family however it seems that both you and my mother thought nothing of me while we were apart and so denied me the chance."

Hesitantly Lancelot reached out to rest a hand on his son's shoulder and winced when the boy flinched at the contact "Why is it Galahad that I can fight a dragon, slay thirty knights in one bout and deal with being forced to work with Lamorak, Gawain and a rather easily distracted King without flinching and yet find that when it comes to you there is not a single action I can take that does not wound one of us in some way?"

"You were the one who lied to me." The anger in the young hedgehog's voice was fading and leaving only suffering behind.

Cautious not to startle Galahad and so worsen matters, Lancelot firmly rested his hands on both the other's shoulders preventing his son from averting his gaze and forcing their eyes to meet "I never lied my son, though I will confess that I refused you answers I thought would complicate my life. I took a coward's way out and now I realise that perhaps what was best for me was not what was best for you" Ruby eyes narrowed slightly "However Galahad you are not faultless in this mess; though I can't speak for your mother it is safe to say that you have done a great wrong to me by assuming as you did."

Galahad's tan muzzle formed a cold scowl "am I wrong then Father?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Lancelot's features "I often wondered what you were like, fortunately you look like you mother which I'm sure the whole kingdom counts as a blessing…" Noting the other's rapidly cooling expression, Lancelot checked himself and shook his head wistfully "In terms of your abilities you've far surpassed my expectations and I am certain you will surpass me in skill soon but, despite the damage you'll cause my reputation, I am glad you came to Camelot"

Shaking free of the hands that held him in place Galahad paced before his elder "You mean I'll damage your ego with my few exploits"

Ruby eyes strayed back to the training grounds; the sparring pair had finished their duel and Lancelot found himself recognising Sir Tor, Lamorak and Percival's elder half-brother and his own brother Ector. As he watched the pair shaking hands the bold knight found himself wishing that the wounds he had caused his only child were as easily forgiven; he could offer to be there for the boy but only Galahad could choose to allow his father a chance to fix the mistakes of his youth and presently the normally gentle knight seemed to have no desire to do anything of the sort. Having decided that the best course of action would be to allow Galahad time, Lancelot returned to the castle.

However as he passed his son the striped hedgehog leant closer "I would be proud of anything you achieved my son and Merlin himself has prophesied great things for you"

"And one day you shall befriend Lamorak, Sir Lancelot" though the taunt undermined Lancelot's efforts to appeal to the other the knight he would take the teasing over silence anyway… and in the back of his mind Lancelot hoped the young knight was nearby when he finally swallowed his pride and admitted he had wronged that irritable hawk.


End file.
